The Masked Kunoichi
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: When Sakura gets her hands on a mysterious and magical mask, she turns into an extremely attractive, yet crazed and unpredictable screwball. What mayhem could she possibly conduct? This is a remake of my original mask crossover series. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Masked Kunoichi**

**Summary****: After coming back from a rather bad mission with Team 7, Sakura's life soon makes a change when she stumbles upon a mysterious mask. Everything begins to take a drastic turn when she puts it on, transforming herself into a super sexy, love crazed, mischievous and unstoppable wild girl who begins wreaking havoc around the village. In the process, she is also pursued by the village guards as they attempt to apprehend her. What happens when Naruto becomes the object of her affection?**

**Author's Note: This story is actually a remake to my original Mask/Naruto series. This story is set in the Shippuden continuity. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The Mask is owned by New Line Cinema and Dark Horse Comics.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary and typical day in the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun was shining, and the villagers themselves were out and about, going through everyday life. It all seemed like things were going to be alright, at least for the moment.

That is until sometime later.

Sakura Haruno was in a bad mood as of today after returning to the village from an embarrassing mission with her teammates. Earlier today, Tsunade had sent Team 7 on an important mission to obtain some information from an associate who had some important intel. But during the exchange, they were attacked and outsmarted by a group of thieves who made off with the intel. But while they were pursuing them, Naruto, without thinking, decided to try using the Sexy Jutsu to stop the thieves in their tracks, only to fail miserably as they rushed right pass him without even noticing, thus effectively escaping with the information.

As usual, Sakura took out her anger on Naruto with a painful beating. But she still had so much rage in her system that she could possibly lash out at anyone in just a few seconds. Naruto tried constantly to apologize, but was rejected during every attempt.

After reporting their failure to Tsunade, she at first was incredibly furious with them for losing the intel, but instead decided to just let them off with a stern warning.

For the rest of the day, Sakura avoided coming in contact with either Naruto, Sai or even Kakashi. After spending half the day alone at home, she soon decided to let off some steam by going for a walk through the forest. Of course, little did she know that she'd eventually stumble upon something that would change her life.

"_That was the most embarrassing mission ever. And I can't believe that idiot Naruto ruined everything with that stupid Sexy Jutsu of his. I mean is there really anything else that could be worse than that?_" thought Sakura.

As Sakura walked along the path, she suddenly heard the sound of something splashing into the river nearby. Glancing into the distance, she caught sight of what appeared to be some kind of small wooden floating down the river towards the lake.

Feeling curious, Sakura decided to follow alongside the river in order to find out what was inside the chest.

"Wherever that chest came from, it may have something important inside of it." said Sakura.

As soon as she caught up to it, she reached down and snatched it out of the water. Even though she wanted to open it now, she instead decided to take it back with her to the village where she could open it at home without anyone noticing.

* * *

**Four minutes later...**

Sakura had returned back to the village and was making her way home, still carrying the chest she found under her arm. While she was still eager to open it, she didn't want to do so in public.

While walking through the village, she ran into Naruto along the way.

"Hey Sakura, can I talk to you?" asked Naruto.

"Not now Naruto, I'm not in the mood." said Sakura.

"This won't take long, please?"

"Alright, what is it?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for screwing up the mission earlier. I didn't know what I was thinking when I used the Sexy Jutsu. It was a mistake and I shouldn't have done it, can you forgive me?"

Sakura took the time to think. This was the twentieth time that he tried to apologize for his behavior. On one hand, Sakura didn't have time for this since she was more focused on opening the chest. On the other hand, she did feel guilty for lashing out at Naruto earlier today. So in the end, she made a decision.

"Yes Naruto, I forgive you. I should be apologizing too for taking out my anger on you. I never meant to hurt you, I was just furious, that's all."

"That's good. By the way, what's that under your arm?" he asked while pointing at the chest she was carrying.

"It's just some old chest that I found in the river."

"What's in it?"

"I was on my way home so that I could find out for myself."

"Okay, later then."

After waving goodbye to each other, Sakura and Naruto went their separate ways.

"_I've gotta admit, despite being an idiot sometimes, Naruto sure is a good friend. Come to think of it, he has been acting more responsible than he usually does. I'm impressed._"

Later in the evening, Sakura had finally made it back home. After walking in, she sat down on the couch with the chest in her lap.

"Alright, now let's see what's inside this thing." said Sakura as she prepared.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura then gently and slowly opened it up. What she found turned out to be an odd looking, wooden mask. Sakura scratched her head as she felt puzzled about this whole ordeal.

"It's just a mask. This is strange, who would drop something like this in the river. I don't understand."

She picked up the mask in her hands and looked at it directly face to face. The whole time she sat there, she couldn't take her eyes off it, nor could she even put it down. She turned it over to look at the inside, but she nearly dropped it when she saw the green glow that emitted from it.

"Masks don't glow like that. What could it possibly mean?" she wondered to herself.

Taking caution, she slowly began to raise the mask to her face. But before she could even put it on, she stopped herself. She was beginning to have second thoughts as she set it down on the small table in front of her.

"Maybe I'll think about what to do with this thing after a well deserved shower." said Sakura as she got up from the couch, while leaving the mask where it is. She then headed into the bathroom and closed the door.

After many hours had passed to point where it was late in the evening, Sakura had exited the bathroom in a bathrobe after taking a shower for 6 hours straight. After changing into a fresh shirt and shorts, Sakura walked back over to the mask and picked it up off the table. Once again she turned it over and stared at the inside, catching sight of the green glow like before.

"I don't know why, but I suddenly feel the urge of wanting to put it on." she said.

She began to slowly bring the mask to her face once again. She paused for a brief second to think before she resumed moving the mask closer.

Just as it was within close proximity, something happened. The mask, without warning, latched itself onto her face, which surprised her. Before she could do anything, Sakura felt it starting to expand itself, wrapping around her entire head as if the mask itself were alive. In desperation, she tugged at the mask, struggling to get it off. But no matter how hard she pulled, the mask wouldn't come off.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?" she screamed out loud.

Suddenly, Sakura became engulfed in some kind of miniature tornado which went twirling throughout the house, going into the kitchen, the bedroom and even the bathroom. Various pieces of furniture were thrown about the room, thus creating a huge mess in the process. She continued twirling around the living room until she stopped in the middle of the room where she was spinning in place.

Within seconds, the tornado suddenly came to a complete end. Standing in it's spot was a completely different looking and drastically altered Sakura. Her body was now more curvy, slimmer and incredibly sexy, along with a larger and more improved bust. Her hair had grown longer, resembling the exact same length it originally was when she was much younger. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless red tank top which barely concealed her cleavage, high heeled sandals, and a pair of tight purple shorts. But the most noticeable change was her bright green face, accompanied by a big, cartoonish smile with pearly white teeth.

"Ooh, I feel like a whole new woman, literally." said Sakura as she examined her new sexy physique.

"I'm feeling in the mood for some fun. But first, this place needs some tidying up."

She took the time to examine her surroundings, shaking her head with dismay as she gazed at the mess that was all around her.

"A messy place just doesn't suit me very well."

She reached into her pockets and pulled out an assortment of cleaning supplies such as a broom, a mop, a sponge, a vacuum cleaner and some cleaning liquid.

"Hmm, it looks like I'm gonna need some *extra hands*, if you know what I mean folks."

She suddenly began twirling herself in a tornado. She did so at such an amazing pace that she effectively divided herself into five duplicates.

"Okay my trusty duplicates, let's get cleaning."

"Yes ma'am." said her duplicates.

At this point, Sakura and her duplicates began cleaning up the mess from top to bottom with surprising speed. While cleaning a mess this large would take more than at least 3 hours, to Sakura, it only took about 30 seconds or less. And it was all thanks to her so called *extra hands* that she had made it possible.

The entire place was now completely spotless, with not even one stain left in sight.

"There, all better. Now to pull myself back together."

It didn't even take long as the very moment Sakura snapped her fingers, she and her clones all merged together to become one again.

"Now then, if I can guess right, there are some distinctly remarkable advantages to this ordeal. And the best way to find out is to go where the fun is."

Getting into a running position, Sakura was fully prepared to-

"Excuse me, but I think we've already established who I really am, but nobody else knows. Besides, that lousy Sakura is nothing compared to me. So rather than being called *Sakura* or even *The Mask* throughout the whole story, I instead just want to be called by a more proper name, *Saku*.

"Whatever you say, Saku."

Back to the story.

Getting into running position, Saku was fully prepared to dash out into the village for an evening of fun and excitement.

"And now the moment I've been longing for has finally arrived."

Saku made a dash for the door, opening and closing it on her way out. As she went along, she continued the rest of the way by hopping along the rooftops.

"WOOHOOHOOHOO, HAHAHAHA." she yelled in a cartoonish tone.

But pretty soon, she stopped in midair (literally) when she spotted two guys down below talking to each other about the usual "man to man" stuff. A scheming grin formed on Saku's lips the moment an idea had crossed her mind.

Meanwhile, the two guys were still busy conversing with one another. One of them had light brown hair and was wearing a white shirt and brown pants while the other guy had black hair and his attire consisted of a grey shirt and black pants.

"Yoo hoo, boys." said a soft feminine voice.

"Wha, who's there?" asked one of the guys.

They looked around the area, searching for the source of the voice. Then suddenly they heard someone whistle at them, which directed their attention towards a nearby lamppost, where the would soon witness a shocking sight.

They watched closely as an extremely sexy and alluring feminine figure stepped into the light, dressed in a sparkly, silk threaded evening gown which showed off a fair amount of her breasts, along with her left thigh. The guys were so mesmerized by her appearance that they didn't even pay attention to her green colored face.

"Hey there cuties." greeted Saku with a sultry, seductive tone.

Both guys just stood there dumbfounded while Saku was approaching them, swaying her hips from side to side in a flirtatious gesture. The very second she had got to them, she grabbed the first guy and pulled him into her arms, bringing him face to face with her.

"Gimme a kiss baby."

Before he knew it, Saku dipped him back and pressed her green lips on his in a big kiss. The second guy looked on with shock at the sight of his friend being kissed by a green faced girl. After she was done, Saku dropped him to the ground, leaving him with a silly smile on his face as he blacked out.

"Mmm, scrumptious lips." she commented while licking her own lips.

She soon turned her attention to the last guy who was still standing there. She tilted her right eyebrow while smiling at him, indicating that she was aiming for him next.

"Come here cupcake, you're next."

She rushed over to him, grasped him in her arms and kissed him with passion. The kiss lasted for only 30 seconds before she finally released him, where he went out cold on the ground.

"This just goes to show that when you look this sexy, you use it to your advantage. And boy, this was fun."

After changing back to her previous attire, she then went speeding off once more.

Elsewhere, Naruto was on his way home after he had finished eating at the Ramen Ichiraku (like always). He was still thinking about how he had screwed up the mission from earlier. But since his teammates had all forgiven him for his mistake, he was now relieved.

At least for now.

In the meantime, Saku was busy looking for some more fun. Her chance soon came when she saw Ino Yamanaka up ahead. She had just walked out of her family's flower shop and used the shop key to lock the door.

"Finally, now I can head home and relax for the evening." said Ino before she took off walking home.

"Hoho, looks like we have a winner. Ooh I'm gonna love this." said Saku with a mischievous smile.

While Ino was on her way home, she was unaware that someone was quietly following her through the shadows. All she wanted to do was get some rest after spending the whole day working in the shop.

"I don't mind doing extra work, really I don't. But once in a while, I'd like to do something more easy to work with."

"Gosh, sometimes you talk just way too much." said a rather distorted, goofy voice.

"Who was that, show yourself." demanded Ino.

"Oh now why would I do that so soon?"

"I mean it, show yourself now!"

"Getting angry, are you?"

"You're really testing my patience."

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder from behind. She turned around, only to get a whip cream pie slammed in her face by Saku.

"Aww, you're all messy. Here, allow me to clean you up."

Ino was suddenly sprayed with a massive blast of water from a hose which left her completely wet and furious at the same time. The angry blonde growled at Saku with intense rage, all the while Saku smiled with glee. She was obviously having the time of her life playfully tormenting the blonde haired kunoichi.

"You seem upset, do you need a hug?" teased Saku.

"NO, BUT NOW YOU'VE GONE AND MADE ME MAD. NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY." yelled Ino as she prepared to attack her with a kunai.

"Gee I'd love to stay and chat with you, but I'm in the middle of having some fun. So it looks like I'm gonna have to YANK YOUR UNDERWEAR OVER YOUR HEAD."

"What?"

"ATOMIC WEDGIE!." shouted Saku before reaching her arms behind Ino, grabbed her underwear and stretched it up over her head. Ino reacted with pure rage as she struggled to remove the underwear from her head.

"WHY YOU CRAZY MANIAC, WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU."

"Sorry, but I gotta go. So long cubby, hehehehehehehe." Saku said while giggling.

She then went spinning away in a tornado. For all that was known, Saku was gonna try and have as much fun as she possibly could with her pranks.

"In other words readers, I'm not gonna stop til I drop. And I use that term loosely." she blurted out before spinning away again.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto was back at home, watching TV while sitting on the couch. However, he was actually flipping through various channels in an effort to find something to watch.

"This is so boring. Why can't there be anything better other than reruns all the time?" he wondered to himself.

He kept it up for about two more hours until he eventually he gave up and shut the TV off.

"Note to self, next time I'll need to apply for better cable."

He placed a hand to his chin as he tried to think of something else to do. The night was still young, and he didn't feel like sleeping. Suddenly, a thought hit him as he remembered hearing about some kind of night club from a local villager. He was told that it was called the *Late Night Leaf*. It was open to people who were at the ages of 15 and older. He figured since there was nothing good on TV, he'd go out for some fun.

"Maybe going out to that club would be a good idea. But I think it would be better to change into some different clothes."

He then got off the couch and headed to his room to get dressed up for the evening.

Outside in the village, Saku was speeding throughout the area. Everywhere she went, she conducted all sorts of mischievous tricks on any person she could find.

"I've got a hunch that Sakura is not gonna be happy about this." mentioned Saku.

"Hmm, I wonder if I could possibly check in on a certain blonde haired shinobi."

With a sudden snap of her fingers, she found herself reappearing right near Naruto's home, just right outside the window of his room.

"That's the thing about cartoon physics folks, anything can happen."

With anticipation, Saku turned her attention towards the window to get a full view of Naruto, whom was unaware of her presence since he was more focused on his current objective. It was only at the very moment he unzipped his tracksuit and took it off did she get a closer look at his firmly toned, muscular chest and abs.

Saku's eyes sprang out of her sockets in the shape of large, red valentine hearts and her tongue was hanging 3 inches from her mouth, followed shortly by her heart beating in and out of her chest repeatedly. After her eyes and tongue went back into place, she pulled out a large hammer from nowhere and repeatedly banged herself over the head with it until she had little hearts floating around her. She then snapped out of her dizziness and sighed with passion.

"*sigh* I'm in love." she cooed.

"I think you all know what this calls for. When it comes to love, you gotta doll yourself up if you want to get the object of your affection. Luckily, I came *prepared*."

Saku reached into her pocket and pulled out a full sized mirror to look at her reflection.

"Hmm, my current attired doesn't suit me too well. If I'm gonna look appealing, I'll need to give myself a new wardrobe."

She began spinning in another tornado, reappearing in an orange colored, thigh level dress.

"Hmm, nope. I better change again."

She tried again, this time she was wearing a blue crop top, with dark gray trouser shorts and red pumps.

"A little better, but still not enough."

After spinning around one last time, she was now clad in a dark pink tube top with a cherry blossom on the front, tight and red colored shorts, some pink eye shadow, curled eyelashes and shiny pink lip gloss. She once again examined her reflection in the mirror and wolf whistled.

"Whoa baby, you are one foxy looking lady." she commented to herself.

Looking back in the window of Naruto's room, she saw that Naruto was now gone. She soon heard the sound of a door opening and closing, meaning that Naruto had left the room. Hopping up on the roof of the house, she saw Naruto exiting the house in a dark grey short sleeved shirt and some baggy blue pants, which made Saku smile with anticipation.

"It's time for this hot babe to go get some lovey dovey. That's when things get more interesting, if you get my drift readers."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Well it took some time, but I finally managed to get the first chapter done.**

**I sure hope you like it, I worked really hard on it. Some of the materials may seem a little weird and unusual, I just wanted to warn you about that.**

**By the way, I think you may notice that I included a few old elements from my other Mask/Naruto stories, including Team Mask.**

**Now to make some specific statements about this remake:**

**1. Sakura is the only one who wears the mask. No one else ever gets it.**

**2. I'm still allowing the mask to be used at night and day like in the Mask cartoon series, but for most of the time it'll be at night, and occasionally in the morning.**

**3. Nobody ever knows Sakura is using the mask, nor do they know that she has it. Her identity as *Saku* remains unrecognizable even when she mentions it.**

**Other than that, tune in next time for Chapter 2. Things are only beginning to get more screwy as they go along.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto took the time to bask in the cool air as he went walking through the village. He was on his way to the *Late Night Leaf* for some fun and enjoyment. It had been at least four weeks since he even had any fun at all. However, he was about to be in for a bigger surprise than he expected. By the time he arrived at the club, he stopped for a minute to observe the place from the outside, noticing the large red neon sign that was hanging above it. On the front of the entrance was a sign which depicted the age limit he had anticipated, *15 and older allowed*.

"I have no idea what this place might be like, but I'll have to see the inside for myself." said Naruto.

On the other hand, Saku poked her head out from behind the corner to glance at Naruto, whom she had been following the entire time. She licked her lips and smiled as she watched the unsuspecting shinobi.

"It's time to make my move." she said before proceeding to speed straight towards him. But just as she was closing in, she instead found herself slamming face first into the entrance, due to Naruto opening the door to walk inside the club. The door then closed with Saku still attached to the front. She peeled herself off the door and stumbled slightly before regaining her composure.

"Oops, hehe. Silly me, I should have seen that coming."

As soon as Saku made her way inside, she immediately gazed upon the club's interior. The place was filled to the limit with random guys and girls all around. She casually wandered through the club, searching for the object of her affections. Along the way, she caught the eye of almost every guy she walked by, even those who already had girlfriends, who became jealous of her because of this. But Saku herself didn't mind, as she seemed to enjoy the prospect of being noticed by everyone.

"Oh I just love being acknowledged. Now then, where's my sweet shinobi?" she wondered while looking around for Naruto.

Naruto himself was busy up at the bar having a soda while also admiring the decor. He had to admit that although this was new to him, he actually felt like he was already familiar with the place.

"This place is not so bad. I think I may come here more often." said Naruto.

"Would you like some more soda, refills are free." offered a female bartender.

"I'm up for that."

While the bartender was refilling his cup, Naruto glanced at the at the random people walking and talking throughout the club.

"Maybe I should have talked to Sakura about coming with me. Not as my date, but just as a friend. Nothing serious or anything." said Naruto to himself.

After his drink was refilled, Naruto picked up his soda and took a sip of it.

"I like it here, nothing can possibly go wrong."

"Hey there cutie." said a seductive voice.

Naruto turned his head to find himself looking straight at Saku, only to be somewhat startled by her bright green face, and her rather abnormally large grin.

"Uh, who are you?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Hehehe, you can just call me Saku."

"Not to sound rude, but do you know that your face is green?"

"Why yes, I believe I do. It really helps me stand out from the other women, if you know what I mean."

"I don't understand what you're even talking about."

"Don't you find me, appealing?" she asked while batting her eyelashes and making a sexy pose.

"Well, I wouldn't really say that."

"It's okay, I know you're a little stunned at my ravishing beauty. But enough about me, let's just talk about us, hot stuff."

Although it seemed like Naruto was completely confused, in actuality he was frightened beyond belief. Here he was at a night club, being supposedly seduced by some sexy looking, yet green faced girl whom he knew nothing about, nor was he attracted to. His fright soon became more noticeable when she scooped him into her arms, bringing them face to face.

"On second thought, why don't we just skip the talking and get down to something more better suited for us."

"*gulp* Like what?"

"Oh I know, how about a big kiss?"

"A kiss?!"

"That's right, pucker up darling."

Naruto's face changed from shock to terror as Saku began leaning in, her shiny pink lips puckered and ready for a smooch. Naruto tried to think of a way to avoid Saku's smacking lips as they were inching towards his face.

At the very last second, Naruto was able to slide straight out of her arms like a slippery fish. Taking advantage, Naruto began to rush for the exit. But as soon as he made it out, he once again found himself looking at Saku.

"Where you going cubby?"

"What the heck, how did you pop up like that?" he asked with shock.

"Let's just say that maybe it's, sheer luck."

After that, she decided to focus back on her current objective.

"Now then, how about that kiss?"

Before she could even grab him, Naruto ducked passed her and went running away. But Saku wasn't the least bit deterred.

"Aww how sweet, I just love it when a guy plays hard to get. Luckily, I always play hard to get away from."

Naruto ran as fast as his own legs could take him. He was riddled with shock and puzzlement over what just happened a minute ago. Regardless, he was determined to avoid her, because knowing that a girl like Saku was interested in him, he could tell that she was obviously the persistent type.

He was proven correct when she suddenly popped out from behind a corner, dressed up as a french girl.

"Bonjour, mon cherie." she greeted with a cheesy french accent.

Startled by her sudden presence, Naruto changed direction and ran off the other way. He took refuge in a nearby alley, keeping himself quiet when he heard Saku calling out for him.

"Naruto, where are you my sweet shinobi. I have so much love that I want to smother you with." She cooed with affection as he heard her go walking by.

"I should probably lay low here until the coast is clear. That girl is crazy." he whispered.

"You don't say, baby." said a loving voice from behind him. Suddenly, the sounds of multiple kisses were heard from inside the dark alley. Naruto dashed straight out of the alley, with his face covered in pink kisses, which he immediately wiped off. Saku stepped out afterwards and watched as he ran away.

"He is so shy. I love it." she said cartoonishly.

Naruto was now more terrified than ever. Knowing the situation he was in, it was clear that Saku wouldn't stop chasing him no matter how much he hid from her. Wherever he went, she would pop up at almost every hiding place he was in, often clad in a different disguise while doing so.

In a last ditch effort, Naruto made a beeline for the Konoha Hot Springs. The moment he arrived, he ran straight to the men's side, knowing full well that Saku would not follow. He then took a deep breath and let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank god. I am so tired from all that running, but at least I finally got away from that crazy girl." he said.

"Oh Naruuutttooo."

He heard a familiar voice right behind him. He gulped nervously as he turned around to see none other than Saku lounging in the bath, with her arms propped up behind her head. Naruto immediately turned away to avoid embarrassment.

"Care to join me cubby?" she offered.

"Y-y-y-y-you know that t-t-this is the men's side, right?" he asked with a frightened tone.

"Of course I do. But it's just you and me darling. There's no one else here, which means we have this whole bath to ourselves."

"Okay, now you're really just scaring me."

He suddenly tensed up when he felt her arms wrap around him and her soaked body pressed up against his back.

"Oh come on sweetie, I insist. Here, allow me to help you."

With just one simple twist, Saku sent Naruto twirling around in a tornado until he ended up in the water, where he was in nothing but a white towel.

"What did you do to me?!" asked a shocked Naruto.

Saku giggled as she appeared right beside him.

"I was just helping you loosen up, that's all. Nothing major, at least not yet." she assured him while rubbing his chest.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Not to worry my dear, everything will be alright. Just trust me."

"I'm not s-s-s-so sure about t-t-t-that."

"Aww, you don't have to be scared of sweet innocent me. I won't hurt you, my precious."

Soon, an idea came to her mind.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"How's about we have that kiss I mentioned before. Better yet, we could just make out or do something *fun*."

At that last part, Naruto realized he had enough. He had to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Uh, could you please excuse me?"

Without any hesitation, Naruto climbed out of the bath and left the area. In reality, he had made up a lie to escape from her. But it didn't take long for Saku to catch on.

"Hehehehehe. He's quite clever, but not as clever as me." commented Saku.

Naruto went running through the entire village in nothing but the towel he had around his waist. Since he had lost his clothes because of Saku, this was the only chance he had to get back home safe and sound. But that didn't stop him from being noticed by a few villagers, most of them being women, whom were both shocked and somewhat amused by this matter.

After a couple of hours, Naruto had finally arrived back home. But the only problem was that his front door was locked. He immediately went into a panic after realizing that he didn't have his keys with him due to losing his clothes.

"Oh god no, this is so stupid. If only that crazy girl hadn't been after me in the first place, none of this would be happening." he said to himself.

His panic soon got worse as he heard Saku coming straight towards him from afar.

"HERE I COME MY SWEETIE PIE." shouted Saku (whom was redressed).

At the very last second, Naruto remembered that he had a spare set of keys hidden under the doormat. He reached down and pulled them just in time to unlock the door and rush inside, closing it and locking it.

By the time Saku had caught up, she realized that she missed her target.

"Hmm, oh well. No big deal, better luck next time. And I do mean *next time*. So long my darling, for soon our love shall shine in the sky."

Without a second thought, she went off running away from the house. Naruto peeked out the window to make sure that she was gone for good. He then sat down on his couch, taking a quick breath before sighing.

"Now that was really close, I thought I'd never make it through the night with her around. I guess this night of fun wasn't exactly what I had in mind. But at least I'm safe at the moment."

Meanwhile, Saku had dashed all the way back home and bounced in through an open window. She took the time to talk about her most recent affairs with one of her own reflection in a full sized mirror.

"Hoo, that was some fun. All the excitement, the pranks, the charisma. Not to mention, that incredibly sexy and divinely handsome Naruto Uzumaki. Ooh, he just makes my heart beat like a drum. Oh what wonders we would make, the kisses we would share, not to mention cuddling. Gosh I wish this experience could last forever." she said with instant glee.

"That sounds fine and dandy, I'll give you that. But what would your *other self* think of all this in particular?" asked her reflection.

"Sakura?"

"That's right."

"Hahahahahaha. Her, you're kidding. Sakura wouldn't be able to pull off all the things that I do. And I've got a positive feeling that my low class alter ego will be in for one heck of a big surprise. I know for sure."

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Sakura awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. After turning it off, she sat up in bed and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes while yawning. She was still feeling tired as she had barely gotten much sleep last night due to a *specific incident* that had occurred, though she had no recollection of said incident.

"Ugh, my head feels so dizzy. Whatever happened must have really took a lot out of me." said Sakura while rubbing her head.

At one point, she suddenly noticed the mask sitting on the dresser next to her bed. Feeling curious and confused, she reached over and picked it up in her hands, looking at it face to face like before.

"I don't understand why. But for some reason I think there's something about this mask that seems rather unusual."

Later on after getting washed up and dressed, Sakura exited her home and went for a walk. Since she had a day off from going on missions, she didn't have to worry about being late for anything.

But as she went along, she saw that some of the villagers seemed like they weren't feeling too happy about today. Many of them were traumatized about something that she herself wasn't aware of. She couldn't help feeling puzzled.

Soon, she came upon the sight of Naruto at Ramen Ichiraku, eating ramen like usual. With a smile on her face, she decided to go over and see him.

Naruto however wasn't in too much of a jolly mood. He was still feeling uncomfortable after what had happened before. The longer he thought about it, the more he tried to forget it.

At that moment, Sakura came walking up.

"Hi Naruto." greeted Sakura.

"AAH,GET AWAY." screamed Naruto as he fell off the stool.

Sakura was taken aback by Naruto's reaction. He had never acted this way around her before. The moment he calmed down, he got back up off the ground.

"Oh, it's just you Sakura." he said with relief.

"Just me, who were you expecting, some crazy girl?"

"CRAZY GIRL, WHERE?" he asked out loud while frantically looking around.

"Take it easy, why are you being so jumpy today?"

"*sigh*Sorry Sakura, I'm not really feeling like myself today. I didn't have much of a good night sleep due to all this trauma I'm experiencing."

"How come?"

"I would tell you, but it's too embarrassing. You might laugh at me if I do."

"Don't be silly, I'm your friend. Just tell me, I insist."

Naruto was hesitant. He couldn't possibly tell her the real reason as to why he was so frightened today. Then again, she was one of the closest friends he had. And he didn't feel right about keeping things from her.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to promise that you won't laugh at me."

"I promise I won't laugh, I really do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Naruto, I mean it."

"Okay, just checking."

"Good, now tell me what happened."

"Well, the truth is last night after I had got done at the Ichiraku, I went home to watch TV. But there was nothing good to watch. Then I remembered hearing about a night club called the *Late Night Leaf*, so I decided to go out for some fun." he explained.

"Yeah, go on."

"I arrived at the club and I went inside, and so far everything was fine and normal. I was just having a good time when all of a sudden this weird girl comes walking up and tries to hit on me. She had a bright green face and a large abnormal grin. She was the most craziest girl I ever saw."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally serious, I didn't think anyone could be that crazy, but she really fits the bill. She even tried to kiss me, and no matter where I went, she always found me."

"Sounds like a stalker to me."

"But the weirdest part was that she somehow knew my name."

"Whoa, what else did she do?"

"Don't laugh when I say this, but she actually followed me into the Hot Springs."

"No way!"

"Yes, I'm not kidding."

"Did anything *unusual* happen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh. Heck no, none of that stuff ever happened. Except for the fact that she somehow removed my clothes and forced me into the bath with her. Luckily I was able to get out of there. But I just can't help feeling like that she may still be around somewhere, watching me."

Sakura attempted to stifle a giggle as she tried to keep from laughing. But after what she just heard, it was getting pretty hard for her to resist.

Without even holding back, she burst out laughing as she fell to the ground. Naruto just looked at her with annoyance.

"You said you wouldn't laugh at me." said Naruto.

"I'm sorry hahaha, I believe you. It's just that it's so funny hahahaha."

"Sure, go ahead and make fun of my trauma."

Sakura soon stopped laughing and stood back up.

"Sorry about laughing like that, I couldn't help myself. No offense."

"None taken."

"By the way, what was the name of this girl?"

"She said that her name was Saku."

"That sounds a lot like my name, only shortened."

"Yeah, I know. I hope she doesn't show up, I can't afford to go through all that again."

"Don't worry, I got a feeling that she won't be coming around again soon."

"Let's just be sure that you're right."

After saying their goodbyes, Sakura watched Naruto as he left. But after he was gone, she took the time to think to herself. After hearing the name Saku, she felt curious about how familiar it sounded with her own name.

Then soon, a thought popped into her mind. Realizing that something wasn't right, she went running off back home.

By the time she arrived, Sakura ran straight inside the house, headed for her room and grabbed the mask off her dresser.

The very second she looked at it, Sakura began to remember all of the previous things that happened.

"The first thing I remember was that I previously found this mask in a wooden chest when I brought it home with me from the river. Then I noticed this strange green glow emitting from it when I looked at it on the inside. And when I put it on-"

She cut herself off as she started to fully remember what happened before. Ranging from putting on the mask, to becoming engulfed in a tornado and so on. At this rate, she finally pieced it together.

"Oh my god. No, it can't be. It couldn't possibly have been me." she said with disbelief.

"No, I won't believe it. A mask like this can't possibly turn you into some wild lunatic. Could it?"

She turned the mask over, once again catching sight of the green glow from within.

"No way, I still won't believe it."

She then tossed the mask aside, where it landed on her bed. She refused to believe that something like that could possibly even happen because of one single inanimate object.

"Maybe that stuff that Naruto told me might have been made up. I mean really, could a mask actually make someone do all that stuff. That's so cliche."

For the rest of the day, Sakura just stayed at home, reading a random magazine while sitting on the couch. But every so often, she would frequently glance at the mask, which sat perfectly still within her room.

But as the hours went by, she was beginning to feel an uncontrollable urge rising to the surface. The more she looked at the mask, the more she felt the desire to put it on. Try as she might, Sakura just couldn't get it off her mind.

She imagined that the mask itself was staring back at her, almost as if it were trying to either taunt her, or simply goad her into wearing it. She was beginning to grasp the fact that maybe everything she remembered in her head was not a dream, nor even an illusion or fantasy.

She felt her hands trembling, causing her to drop the magazine to the floor. Her heart was starting to beat at a fast pace, her mind was becoming conflicted. Part of her wanted to wear the mask, while the other half warned her not to do something she may regret in the future.

She tried the best she could to stay focused, but it was getting incredibly difficult for her to do so.

By the time it was the evening with the sun setting, Sakura finally came to a decision.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I HAVE TO WEAR IT, NOW!" she shouted as she jumped off the couch and rushed straight for the mask.

Snatching it off the bed, Sakura lifted it up in the air.

"Come to Sakura." she said with a scheming tone before pressing the mask onto her face.

Within seconds, the sound of thunder and lightning could be heard from inside the house, followed by a bright green light. The sound of spinning could also be heard as a tornado came twirling out through the front door and travelling through the village before stopping to spin in one. The tornado soon ended, revealing Saku standing firm with a big smile on her face.

"Wow, what a rush that was. But at least it's good to be back, maybe Sakura's not as spineless as I thought." said Saku.

"And now it's time to continue from where I left off."

"Hold it right there, you're not going anywhere." said a voice from behind her.

"Oh yeah, says...who?!"

Saku turned around to find herself confronted by a group of four guards.

"So it's true, there really is a green faced troublemaker running around here. Looks like she saved us the trouble of hunting her down." said the lead guard.

"Ooh, how grand. Some new friends to play with."

"On behalf of the Hokage's orders, we're taking you in for questioning."

"Oh boo hoo. Woe is me, whatever will I do?" Saku mocked.

"You think this is a joke?"

"You haven't lived until you've seen what a girl like me can do. Observe."

Saku proceeded to twirl in a tornado, reappearing dressed as a sexy super model. But this did little to change the minds of the guards, who were still intent on catching her.

"Not impressed, how about this?"

She tried it again, only this time she appeared to be juggling some multicolored plastic balls while balancing a pole with a spinning plate on her head.

"Huh, huh?"

Still nothing.

"Okay, so that doesn't tickle your fancy, but I've got plenty more."

"Enough of your silly tricks, we're bringing you in now."

"Sorry boys, but I'm not looking to get arrested. Ciao for now kiddies."

She then zoomed away, leaving a smoking afterimage of herself.

"AFTER HER."

The guards all went rushing after her. But little did they suspect that catching Saku was not going to be easy.

"She couldn't have gotten far, she's around here somewhere."

As they went on, they stopped short in the center of town.

"Alright you maniac, we know you're still around here. Show yourself, now."

"Give it up boys. You can't hope to catch me." said Saku from somewhere around the area.

"Where are you?!"

Saku soon took action.

"When I'm in, you're out."

Saku popped out nowhere and hit the first guard with a mallet, knocking him out.

"When the gloves are on, the pants are off."

Saku appeared behind the second guard and pulled down his pants, which made him pass out from embarrassment.

"When you're quiet, I'M LOUD."

She screamed into the ear of the third guard, effectively rendering him unconscious from the shock.

"When something's amiss, I get a kiss."

She grabs the last guard, dips him back and plants a big kiss directly on his lips. The guard reacts with the utmost shock and discomfort as he tries to break free, but fails. The kiss lasted for about 8 minutes before Saku finally ended it with the sound of a cartoonish *POP*. The guard however was now out cold, with a dazed look on his face. Saku dropped him on the ground.

"Well that was certainly entertaining, for me that is." she said with satisfaction.

"Now with these guys out of the way, there's nothing else to stop me from having my fun. Speaking of which, I believe that there's a prior engagement I've got scheduled with my darling shinobi Naruto."

She got into running position, preparing to speed off for Naruto's place.

"Ready or not sweetie, Saku's gonna get some lovin."

She soon went dashing off towards her intended destination.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**As of right now, Sakura has now officially become obsessed with using the mask.**

**The guards couldn't stop her, so what's next?**

**And Saku's gonna resume her little *romantic moment* with Naruto. But something tells me that Naruto's not gonna be too happy to see her again.**

**?: Hello cubby.**

**(I turn to see Saku behind me)**

**Me: Why are you here?**

**Saku: To show how much I appreciate you for writing this story.**

**Me: No, not again. Not another-**

**Saku: That's right, a kiss. Come here darling, pucker up.**

**(Saku pulls me into a passionate kiss. She then breaks it to speak.)**

**Saku: Tune in next time for the third chapter folks. Now if you'll excuse me.**

**(She then resumes kissing me)**


End file.
